Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall
'History' Carrie and Brandon first came to light after Carrie became Brandon's pro on NXT Season 4. While on NXT Carrie and Brandon overcame all challanges. They almost didn't make it since Carrie along with her real life Husband Edge almost got fired by former Smackdown Offical Consutant Vickie Guerrero and Brandon was almost eliminated from NXT because of her but thanks to then Smackdown GM Adrienne Irvine coming back and reinstating Carrie and Edge thus putting Brandon back on NXT. On March 1st Brandon won the season thus earning him and Carrie a tag team title shot. They made their debut as a tag team a few days later on Smackdown defeating Santino Merella and Vladmir Kozlov. After winning the match Brandon announced that he and Carrie would challange for the tag team titles at Wrestlemania against the then Champions Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. At Wrestlemania Carrie and Brandon defeated them to become the tag team champions. At the 2011 Draft both Carrie and Brandon were drafted to Raw and the two defended their titles as much as they could but they were mostly in a rivalry with The Miz and Alex Riley and their manager Danica Reed. Darning that rivalry Carrie and Brandon brought in Brandon's real life girlfriend Jasmine El. When that rivalry ended and Jasmine left the group for preganicy. Brandon and Carrie took on all tag team challangers. While defending the tag team titles both Carrie and Brandon had solo rivalries with Carrie being in one with Miz and Brandon being in one with R-Truth and Christian. At Money in the Bank Brandon won the Raw Money in the bank and cashed it in that night against Christian and won the WWE Championship and kept it until losing it to Mark Henry at Night Of Champions. On October 31st it was announced that Brandon had a broken ankle that would make him miss two months of action. On January 2nd Brandon returned and helped Carrie retain her World Heavyweight Championship by decking John Laurnitaitis. He also held him up while Carrie Speared him. Recently the two have been defending their tag team titles when they could while focusing on their sepreate rivalries 'Finishing Moves' Carrie's Finishing Moves *Destinybreaker (RKO Off The Top Ropes) *Death Lock Neck Lock (Twists Legs Around Oppoents Neck Really Hard) *Spear *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop Off The Top Rope and Used Rarely) *Ankle Lock *Crippler Crossface Brandon's Finishing Moves *Crossface *Hands Held High (Closeline from the second rope) Carrie and Brandon's Finishing Moves *Crossdestiny (Destinybreaker (Carrie) Crossface (Brandon) ) *Decode (Hands Held High (Brandon) Spear (Carrie) ) *This Means War (Double Suplex) 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *1 Time WWE Tag Team Championship (Current) *1 Time WWE Intercontinental Champion (Carrie) *1 Time World Heavyweight Champion (Carrie) (Current) *1 Time WWE Champion (Brandon) Accomplishments *2011 Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year *2011 Slammy Award for Holy Bleep Moment of the Year (Carrie-With Redemption) *2011 Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year (Carrie) 'Entrance Music' *Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park (Theme 1) *This Means War by Nickelback (Theme 2) Category:OC Wrestling Tag Teams/Stables